Correspondance entre deux grands
by Vicenzina
Summary: 1785, un simple lettre va mener Frédéric II a correspondre avec un jeune officier français. ( Cadeau pour une certaine personne )


1785

Les jours se ressemblaient tous de plus en plus à mesure que le temps passait. La routine s'était progressivement installée. À partir de quand exactement ? Il l'ignorait. Ce dont il restait certain était le fait que cela avait un lien avec la disparation de certaines personnes qui lui étaient chères et qui l'avait mené petit à petit vers la solitude.

Une pile de feuilles l'attendait sur son bureau. Peu de surprise se présageait sur leur contenu. Des affaires d'État et peut être quelques correspondances. Le monarque se posa en laissant sa canne à coté de lui avant de s'occuper de ses papiers quotidiens. Le paquet s'amenuisait jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'une dizaine de feuilles à traiter. Une lettre retient son attention, l'écriture lui était inconnu. Du moins si ce qu'il y avait sur la feuille pouvait être assimiler à de l'écriture vu comment elle était presque illisible. Le prussien relu consciencieusement la lettre, en prenant son temps, déchiffrant chaque mot, finissant par comprendre que son interlocuteur se trouvait en France au moment où il lui écrivait. Plus précisément dans une école militaire. C'était bien la première fois que cela arrivait, qu'il reçoive une lettre d'un futur officier étranger. En faisant bien attention, il remarqua que l'écriture était légèrement tremblante, non pas à cause de la peur, mais d'un autre sentiment. Un qu'il connaissait que trop bien lorsqu'il écrit des phrases similaires, emplies d'admiration, il y a presque cinquante ans de ça. Chaque terme employé semblait mûrement réfléchi et dépeignait celui qui les avait marqué. Tout cela que pour ne demander que des compléments d'informations ainsi que de monter le respect qu'éprouvait son auteur à son égard. Par contre, le nom inscrit l'interpella de par sa consonance plus italienne que française. Curieux, il s'empara de a plume et d'une feuille vierge avant de se commencer à répondre à ce courrier.

Un mois plus tard, celui-ci arriva à son destinataire. Ce dernier fut d'abord surpris de recevoir une lettre ce jour précis, il avait pourtant donner de ses nouvelles à sa famille la veille. L'ouvrant, il eu vite des étoiles dans les yeux, montrant toutes l'émotion qu'il ressentait sur son visage habituellement stoïc. Involontairement, le corse aborda certains de ses pairs en leur répétant à chacun la même chose "Il m'a répondu", se recevant ainsi des regards inquisiteurs de leur part. Une fois au calme, il lu et relu plusieurs fois ce courrier si particulier et déjà cher à ses yeux. La scrutant à la recherche d'un mot ou d'une phrase qui pourrait trahir d'un mauvais tour joué par l'un de ses pairs, bien qu'il n'avait mis personne au courant de son initiative. Rien. Cela ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, elle était authentique. Sans plus attendre, il songea à une réponse à donner. Après tout, ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on reçoit une lettre de cette ampleur, et surtout de la part d'un roi qui aurait très bien pu passer outre et le laisser sans la moindre réponse. Comme il le pensait au départ.

La correspondance entre les deux hommes continua. Le jeune élève n'hésitant pas à poser des questions sur divers sujets. Les stratégies militaires, la politique, le droit et parfois de sujets plus artistiques.

Le roi prussien se reconnaissait presque dans ses différentes paroles. À une époque il avait été pareil. Avec cette même soif de reconnaissance de la part de la personne qu'il mettait sur un pied d'estale. Cette même envie de faire parler de lui par ce moyen.

De son côté, le corse se faisait souvent taquiner lorsqu'il recevait une lettre. Les autres lui demandant si elle venait d'une jeune fille qui était amoureuse de lui et dont les sentiments étaient réciproques au vu de ses réactions à chaque fois. Que ce soit à l'Ecole Militaire ou à son affection, c'était le même refrain. Le fait qu'il aille les lire en cachette, n'arrangeait rien. D'habitude, les nouvelles qu'il recevait de sa famille, il n'hésitait guère à les lire n'importe où.

20 août 1786

Cette date sembla anodine pour chacun des jeunes soldats. Ils l'ignoraient encore mais un changement avait eu lieu il y avait peu à l'étranger. Le Roi de Prusse était décédé. Beaucoup dans la garnison n'en avait que faire de cela. Sauf une personne. L'annonce tomba sans faire dans le détail alors que le corse n'était pas là. Quelques uns en discutèrent comme de la pluie et du beau temps non loin de lui.

La nouvelle venait de lui parvenir. Il savait que ce jour arriverait, mais il espérait avoir encore le temps. Le temps de réaliser ce qu'il avait marqué sur sa dernière lettre en date. Celle où il demandait la possibilité d'une entrevue avec la personne qu'il idolâtrait. Désormais, c'était impossible. Prenant son courage à deux mains, le français parcourra de nouveau les ultimes mots qui lui furent adressé, jusqu'à les connaître par cœur. Plus particulièrement la fin.

" Mon cher ami, dans votre dernière lettre vous m'aviez demandé ce que je pensais de la gloire et par quel moyen y parvenir. Je ne peux que vous dire qu'il faut prendre certaines opportunités et faire en sorte qu'elles nous soient favorables. Peut être que vous y arrivez, un jour votre nom sera connu dans le monde.

Votre dévoué ami ..etc...

Fédéric "

Oui, il comptait bien que le nom de Napoléon Bonaparte ne soit pas oublié de si tôt.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ^^

Par contre, toute l'histoire de la correspondance est 100% fictive. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant. Oui, Frédéric II signait son nom en l'écrivant Fédéric.


End file.
